


Night-hunt Partners

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [5]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Overwatch (Video Game), The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Day 5, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Someone Had To, WangXian Week 2019, mentions of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada get lost in an unknown forest, but they find a friendly couple to help them survive through the night.





	Night-hunt Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 (Saturday 16th): Symbols / Misunderstanding / **Crossovers**
> 
> Something possessed me, I have no excuse ꉂ (′ ॢꇴ ॢ‵๑)) I love Overwatch, I love MDZS, and the WangXian Week gave me the perfect excuse to merge them both in a fic. Even if you don't like OW I believe you could enjoy this, and if you like OW and don't know MDZS just dive in and read the novel already!!!!!! xDDD [Read it here](https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/grandmaster-of-demonic-cultivation/)
> 
> This fic is SFW! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

In a mysterious forest crammed with _huangshan_ pines, the bickering of a couple echoes above the ghostly noises and the supernatural fog. “We’re lost, and it’s your fault,” Hanzo hisses. He fixes his black ponytail, tightening the knot of his _seigaiha_ , yellow scarf and dusting his _kyudo_ _-gi_. The archer peeks behind a tree, trying to find a path or a road, something that hints where they ended up after the explosion. He glares at the cowboy who dusts his cowboy hat before he puts it on again.

“No, it ain’t!” McCree huffs. He checks his revolver, Peacekeeper, hanging from the holster at his hip. Truth is, they are completely lost in an unknown, gloomy forest. About an hour ago, they were in the headquarters of Watchpoint Gibraltar, but a light enveloped them in an instant, allowing no time to react. A rift breached the floor and swallowed them. They fell in some bushes with no further clue of where they are or what had happened. His butt still hurts, not to mention that Hanzo Shimada in all his gloriousness landed on top of him. Not that Jesse McCree minded that detail at all.

“Why did you have to play with the things at the table?” Hanzo mutters. At least he’s glad he has his bow and quiver at his back. It would be a disaster to be completely defenseless in this foreign land with the flirty cowboy who calls himself his boyfriend. Upon arriving, Hanzo had shot down a creature that seemed more dead than alive which complicated things. If that was even possible. What were those things, and more importantly, where the heck are they? He scratches his goatee distractedly, pondering about their current situation.

“I wasn’t playing,” McCree hisses. “My hand bumped into it by accident.” Hanzo shoots him an icy glare, taking a deep breath at the handsome mess by his side.

But no matter how charming, shameless or flirty the cowboy is, he’s still pissed. “Don’t touch the stuff on Winston’s workspace,” he chides through his teeth as if it was an obvious rule for everyone in Overwatch not to mess with the scientist’s inventions. Apparently, not for the cowboy.

“Reaaaally, darling?” McCree stops at a halt, folding his arms over his chest with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Do I have to remind you who was begging…” Hanzo sniffs smugly and swivels about to face him.

“Shut up, cowboy!” Hanzo says, pointing at him with his forefinger.

“Please, Jesse, dick me up on the next flat surface you find…” McCree teases in what sounds like a pitiful imitation of his voice, and Hanzo rolls his eyes. He can cry and protest all he wants, but they share the blame on this one. In fact, pursuing a much-needed privacy, they sneaked into the first opened door right after their mission -coincidentally being Winston’s laboratory-. “Don’t worry sweet pie.” McCree winks at him, closing the distance between them to fish for a kiss. “I’ll take care of ya’.”

Hanzo sighs, kissing the corner of his smile briefly. “We got more imminent problems ahead.” The forest, the strange creatures, and the night looming over them to begin with. McCree wanders around, sniffling a too familiar scent in the air. He beckons Hanzo to follow him. His spurs crunch the dried-up leaves on the ground while the archer follows him stealthily.

“What is it?” he whispers.

“Bonfire.”

When the last syllable leaves his mouth a blue glare flashes in front of his eyes as a deadly lightning. A flying sword! Hanzo blinks twice before he grasps his bow and knocks an arrow, searching for the attacker. Albeit now that he thinks about it that sword could have gone easily through any of them. It’s a warning. “Jesse,” he calls. The cowboy meets his gaze and they both stand in the clearing back to back, waiting for the next attack.

“Friend or foe?” McCree asks, drawing Peacekeeper.

“I do not know yet.” Hanzo squints menacingly at a subtle noise at his right. Someone approaches them.

“Who are you?” A clean voice says before a man emerges behind a tree. He wears the longest ponytail McCree has ever seen and black and grey garments with hints of red. There’s a flute hanging from his side, and he appears to be wearing a robe and long skirts on top of the trousers. Just where the fuck are they? Hanzo grips tightly his bow but keeps it low. In unknown circumstances and in a foreign place they are at a disadvantage.

“Was that your sword?” McCree asks, keeping his revolver low too. A bright, white as snow figure comes out of the shadows, stopping by his side while shielding the other man behind him. He recognizes the sword on the sheath and relaxes his stance, keeping his revolver on his holster and nudging Hanzo to do the same with his weapon. He reluctantly obeys. “We’re lost.” Hanzo curses inwardly the cowboy’s naivety toward strangers.

“You two seem… confused,” the black dressed man says, taking a step forward and leaning nonchalantly over his partner. “And not from around here. What do you say, Lan Zhan?”

“Hm. They do not seem dangerous.”

“You have seen nothing yet,” Hanzo hisses, but McCree pats his back and grants them a charming smile while tipping his cowboy hat.

“We don’t want trouble with you folks.” Hanzo inspects their attires and odd weapons, feeling a sudden queasiness in his stomach. This is so wrong. They need to get out of this place as soon as possible. Their communicators don’t work, their phones are dead and even his watch has stopped.

“How can they understand us?” Hanzo whispers to McCree.

“We’re lost in God knows where and you’re worried about the language barrier not being a problem, sweetheart?” McCree quips, locking eyes with the archer.

“Fair enough.”

One of the mysterious men clears his throat and speaks. “Yiling Patriarch Wei Ying of the Gusu Lan Sect, courtesy name Wuxian,” he introduces himself, interrupting the private exchange between the archer and the cowboy. “And he is Lan Zhan of the Gusu Lan Sect, courtesy name Wangji, also known as Hanguang-jun.”

“The name’s McCree,” the cowboy says, stretching a hand but getting a cricket background noise as a response and a pair of confused eyes fixed on him. He clears his throat. “Jesse McCree, gunslinger, from Santa Fe, New Mexico. Nice to meet ya’.” He glances at Hanzo and shrugs. “And I have a bounty on my head of sixty million dollars, how ‘bout that?”

“Jesse, don’t go telling people that,” Hanzo chides, and the cowboy lets out a hearty chuckle.

Hanging the bow around his chest and back, Hanzo sighs, meeting the eyes of both strangers and bowing respectfully. “Shimada Hanzo.” The tall, menacingly white figure relaxes his blunt façade while the one called Wei Wuxian chuckles amusingly.

McCree covers his mouth and whispers: “I’m gonna call the chatty one buddy, and I’m not gonna call the other one anything, he reminds me of you.” A withheld smile creeps up his lips when Hanzo glares at him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Jesse.” Hanzo arches a questioning eyebrow at him.

Wei Wuxian approaches them with a big grin while twirling the flute in his hand. “We were night-hunting in the area and noticed your presence,” he says. Lan Wangji stands at his side, scrutinizing the archer and the cowboy, his gaze lingering a tad too long on the cowboy hat.

Hanzo takes a sidelong of the cowboy. “No wonder you heard us,” he mutters.

“Your garments seem so different from what we’re used to.” Wei Wuxian rounds McCree, taking in the weird metallic wheels on his boots, the leather covering his legs, his strange weapon hanging as if it were a sword but… shorter.

“We could say the same of you guys,” McCree says, lifting his left arm so Wei Wuxian can inspect his mechanical prosthetic. He finds his curiosity refreshing, instead of the endless complaints about his choice of clothes among the Overwatch rooster. He adjusts his red serape around his shoulders. “You haven’t seen a cowboy before?”

“Cow...boy?” Lan Wangji repeats.

“Interesting,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, glancing briefly at Lan Wangji who nods at him. “Would you like to share a bonfire while the forest awakens and the ghouls come out to play?” A furrow appears in between Hanzo’s eyebrows, but McCree lets out a hearty chuckle and winks at him.

“Lead the way.” His southern accent doesn’t seem to be an issue, as Hanzo said, they shouldn’t be able to understand each other or even be here, but they are. McCree presses a hand on the small of Hanzo’s back as they follow the strange couple. “You okay, darlin’?”

“We need to go back.”

“We’ll figure it out,” McCree says, taking a cigar out of his pocket along with his zippo lighter. He lights it swiftly, puffing a long cloud of smoke into the chilly night. Wei Wuxian glances back at him over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the small metallic box that holds fire inside. “Catch,” McCree says, throwing it to him.

Wei Wuxian catches it nimbly, figuring out how it works. “Look, Lan Zhan!”

“Hm,” Lan Wangji says at the little demonstration. After barely five minutes walking, they spot the distant bonfire crackling in a clearing of the forest. According to the couple, they were in Phoenix Mountain which didn’t clarify much. Guessing their new partners didn’t hold the answers to their situation either, they refrained from asking further, focusing on living through the night. Hopefully they reach a town or a city in the morning.

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian says, returning the lighter to McCree. “A very interesting trinket.” He takes a talisman out of a pouch. It ignites in the air and rekindles the almost dead fire in an instant. Hanzo gives an appreciative nod.

“Nice trick,” McCree says, doing as Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian when they sit around the fire. Hanzo joins him, keeping his bow and arrows at a side while warming his hands near the flames.

The improvised party shares a few sidelong glances in the nightly atmosphere. The noise of the fire and distant howls give the scene a slightly terrifying aura. Hanzo looks at McCree, who takes his hat off and rests it over his weapons. Nothing makes his cowboy lose his charming smile and his endless optimism even in the worst of situations. He definitely is the one to make the most of life and he feels his heart swell at the thought of being lucky enough to be with him. Wei Wuxian takes out a jar of Emperor’s Smile from a Qiankun pouch and McCree and Hanzo share a deeply disturbed glance at how such a large object came out of a small pouch.

“Do you know how you arrived here?” Wei Wuxian asks, peeling the lid off and offering the jar to the cowboy. McCree takes it, smelling the rice liquor, suspiciously at first but then taking a long gulp.

“I believe we got lost in some kind of reality time-lapse breach,” Hanzo says. “If that makes sense.” Lan Wangji frowns and Wei Wuxian shrugs.

“We will assist you in any way we can,” Lan Wangji says and Hanzo nods. The man is quiet and his presence imposes fear and respect. He likes him already which doesn’t usually happen with strangers.

“How is it? It’s Emperor’s Smile, a delicacy from Gusu,” Wei Wuxian explains, flicking his eyes from the jar to his whiskey-colored eyes.

“Not half bad but… I prefer a little bite to my liquor,” he says, passing the jar to Hanzo. “You’re gonna like it, honey bun.”

“How predictable!” Hanzo sips and gives his approval at the rice wine. McCree takes a flask out of his pocket, swallowing a mouthful of whiskey to wash away the bittersweet taste of the wine.

“Wanna try?” He offers the heady brew to Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. The latter takes it, chuckling softly.

“Alcohol is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” Lan Wangji says solemnly.

“And he gets wild when he drinks,” Wei Wuxian whispers, glancing at him with a surreptitious curl on the lips. McCree lets out a hearty chuckle.

“Hm.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s a bit strict,” Wei Wuxian says, sniffing the flask and finally taking a sip followed by a long gulp at the golden, sweet nectar trickling down his throat.

“I’m used to that.” McCree cocks his head pointing at his partner and Hanzo nudges him.

“Oh, you got rules too?” Wei Wuxian says, handing over the flask and leaning nonchalantly on Lan Wangji’s side as he speaks. “How many?”

McCree narrows his gaze. “A couple, you know, don’t leave your clothes all over the room, change the sheets, stuff like that…”

“That’s nothing! The Gusu Lan Sect has over four thousand rules written in a stone wall,” Wei Wuxian brags.

“No shit,” McCree teases. “And you guys follow them all?”

“Hanguang-jun does,” Wei Wuxian says but then he turns to lock eyes with Hanzo and McCree, lowering his voice. “Not all the time, though…”

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji chides and Wei Wuxian chuckles, kissing his cheek tenderly as an apology.

“Does Hanzo-xiong make you copy the rules until you drop dead from boredom?”

“No.” McCree takes a long gulp from the flask, glancing at Hanzo and the mischievous smirk stretching on his lips. “Please, don’t give him ideas,” he whispers to Wei Wuxian who holds his stomach and laughs at the terrified expression from the cowboy.

“Are you two together?” McCree asks when Lan Wangji smiles tenderly at Wei Wuxian and winds an arm around his waist so he can lean comfortably over him.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji says. “Happily married.”

“You see, darlin’?” McCree nudges Hanzo, arching an eyebrow at him. “Married.” Hanzo rolls his eyes. “People get married, sweet pea.”

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji share a conspiratorial glance. “He introduced himself to us as Shimada Hanzo but you rarely address him as such, McCree-xiong.”

Hanzo lifts the jar in the air as a toast and takes a sip of Emperor’s Smile. “Answer that, cowboy.”

Waving his hand as he chuckles, McCree speaks to their curious hosts tonight. “Those are just endearments, ya’ know?” Wei Wuxian leans forward as though he was interested, digging his elbows on his knees. “To show him how much I love my grumpy, sweet, honey bun.” A smile unleashes in his lips as a subtle blush covers his cheeks, and Hanzo throws an arm around his shoulders and kisses him on the cheek.

“Interesting…” Wei Wuxian glances at Lan Wangji over his shoulder. “How could I call you, Lan Zhan?” Lan Wangji sighs, used to his husband’s meddlesomeness.

“C’mere, I’ll teach you a couple of tricks,” McCree says with a big grin, scooting closer while Wei Wuxian does the same, eager to learn about this concept. While they plot a myriad of endearments for Lan Wangji and share the flask of whiskey, Hanzo and Lan Wangji watch them until they inadvertently meet the eyes of the other.

The archer clears his throat. “What would be a proper way to address you?”

“Hanguang-jun,” Lan Wangji says. “And you?”

“Hanzo is fine.” He waves his hand to dismiss any formalities as though they had time to worry about such matters.

“Hanzo-xiong.” Lan Wangji glances briefly at Wei Wuxian and the loud guffaw that echoes in the forest. “It’d be disrespectful to address you only by your name.”

Hanzo smiles and nods, sipping the wine when he notes the sword hanging from his waist. The hilt is beautifully carved, and it seems to be from an otherworldly material stronger than iron but finer than silver. A blue tassel hangs from it. “That’s a fine sword.”

“Hm. It has spirituality, its name is Bichen,” Lan Wangji says. “Are you a swordsman?”

“I used to wield the sword,” Hanzo says with a deep sigh. “But I only hone my skills in archery, I am not worthy of my sword anymore.” Lan Wangji nods without questioning further as though he could understand the motives without knowing the reasons. “Two dragon spirits guide me in battle too.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian calls, interrupting the conversation when Lan Wangji was about to inquiry further. “From now on I’ll call you bunny bean.” McCree chuckles while Hanzo rolls his eyes, knowing they are testing Lan Wangji’s patience.

“Wei Ying!”

“Do it properly, buddy,” McCree teases, throwing his hat to Wei Wuxian. He takes it mid-air and wears it, sliding on Lan Wangji’s lap. He receives him with a curl on a corner of his mouth, shaking his head.

“You come here often, bunny bean?” Wei Wuxian says, tapping the brim of the hat how McCree told him. Lan Wangji chuckles. “How cute am I?” He wraps both arms around him, the tip of his ears red. Wei Wuxian presses a kiss on his lips, but Lan Wangji takes the hat off, covering them as he deepens the kiss with a gentle bite on his lips.

Hanzo leans into McCree, staring at the bonfire. “It ain't that bad.” He winds an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him close while finishing the last gulp of whiskey on his flask.

“As long as I’m with you,” Hanzo says, glancing at Wei Wuxian as he puts McCree’s hat back on but stays on Lan Wangji’s lap as if they didn’t want to break apart. “Married life seems very fulfilling in this world.” McCree chuckles at the archer’s statement.

“It is,” Lan Wangji says. “We’re cultivation partners. We roam the world night-hunting together and cultivating.”

“We… also fight together.” Hanzo interlaces his hand with McCree’s over his shoulder.

“And against each other,” McCree jests.

“I vowed to spend the rest of my life night-hunting with you, Lan er gege, I mean, bunny bean,” Wei Wuxian teases, toying with Lan Wangji’s hair and the white ribbons hidden underneath. Hanzo notes the subtle gesture, and curiosity invades him as to why Lan Wangji wears a forehead band around his head.

“Every day,” Lan Wangji quips.

“That too,” Wei Wuxian whispers into his ear while McCree chuckles in the background.

“You see, darlin’!” McCree glances at him with a shit-eating grin. “Every day.” He marks the words while Hanzo rolls his eyes and feels slightly embarrassed. “I want to be happily married doing it every day.”

Wei Wuxian chuckles. “Are you sure? Sometimes I regret my vows….” Lan Wangji pinches his side to chide him.

“Can you take it, cowboy?” Hanzo challenges.

“If there’s enough lube…” McCree drawls.

“Hm?” Lan Wangji narrows his eyes while staring at the cowboy and the archer.

“What’s lube?” Wei Wuxian asks with an innocent smile. For a moment, the only noise comes from the crackling of the fire and a distant howl.

McCree and Hanzo share a frightened look, not knowing what to answer. “L-lubricant?” As though they were having a mental conversation, McCree shrugs and Hanzo arches an eyebrow. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji pierce them with eyes brimming with curiosity. “You know…” McCree clears his throat. “Lube smooths things down there…” Hanzo snorts. Not in his wildest dreams, he would’ve imagined that the cowboy would be shy and caught off guard by such a question. Usually, he’s very forthcoming and cheeky. “Nevermind.” McCree straightens a leg and roams in the pocket of his jeans for a moment, taking out a travel size bottle of lube. “Here.” Wei Wuxian catches it nimbly, and Lan Wangji hurries to snatch it from his hands while inspecting it thoroughly.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji seems puzzled but keeps the bottle inside his long sleeve. “We will try it.”

“But let me see, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian protests.

“You can also use any natural oil,” Hanzo adds, meeting Lan Wangji’s intrigued gaze while Wei Wuxian chuckles at his husband’s sudden interest. “Jesse, give them the other one,” he mumbles. Lan Wangji nods, shifting his gaze to the cowboy.

“What other one?” McCree purses his lips to hide the sly smile on his lips. He fails.

“Are you going to make me say it?” Hanzo folds his arms over his chest. “Everyone knows, especially me, that you use one of your flashbangs to carry lube everywhere.” McCree rolls his eyes. “I also know how half Overwatch found out about it…”

“Who told you?” McCree clicks his tongue, picking up the hidden stash of lube and handing it to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. They need it more than them, apparently.

“Genji said you dropped it on the ORCA after a mission.” Hanzo snorts.

“That little shit can’t keep a secret…” McCree mutters.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Wei Wuxian says, but Lan Wangji pinches his side again, making him yelp. He accepts the other bottle with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, partner,” McCree says, winking at him.

“McCree-xiong,” Wei Wuxian says, giving Lan Wangji the recently acquired lube. He knows Lan Wangji would want to try it out as soon as they get the chance. But for now, he points at the revolver at his hip. “How does that work?”

McCree stands at once, drawing Peacekeeper. He twirls it around his trigger finger while Hanzo rolls his eyes and sighs at the improvised show of gun-spinning. “We’re gonna go practice shooting, sweetheart.”

“Yes!” Wei Wuxian stands while Lan Wangji glowers at him.

“No,” Hanzo says, with a serious expression on his face.

“But…” McCree glances at him with puppy eyes hard to refuse.

“He does that to me too,” Lan Wangji murmurs, eyes still fixed on Wei Wuxian.

Hanzo rolls his eyes and sips the rice wine. “Be safe you two.”

“Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself, darlin’,” McCree says, unloading Peacekeeper before he hands it over to Wei Wuxian.

“Maybe we can use this… revolver to night-hunt later,” Wei Wuxian quips, inspecting the heavy gun as they walk away from the bonfire to find an improvised place to practice.

“You heard that, sweet pie?” McCree shouts. “We’re gonna kill some zombies, yeehaw!”

Hanzo sighs deeply as a faint smile stretches his lips. “He’s loud, but he’s a good man.” Lan Wangji smiles as though he understood him perfectly.

But then Lan Wangji remembers the newly acquired lube and a myriad of questions startle him. “Hanzo-xiong,” he says, frowning slightly. “Could you… tell me more?” Lan Wangji takes the bottle of lube out of his sleeve, showing it to Hanzo so he doesn’t have to address these matters so bluntly.

“About…” Hanzo flicks his eyes from the object in his hand and his eyes.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji nods. “Yes.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Lan Wangji looks at him intently.

“Hanzo!” McCree calls him, and he stands, swiveling about to follow his voice. Jesse and Wei Wuxian cannot be far away, they left merely two minutes ago. Suddenly, everything turns dark, he hears McCree repeating his name as a mantra. First, the noise is distant, as though he was underwater, then it becomes clear. So clear McCree is shaking him with a worrisome knot between his eyebrows. “Wake up, darlin’,” he says when Hanzo squints his eyes at the dim light of the night-stand lap.

“What?” His raspy voice surprises him.

“You were mumbling in your sleep and moving around like crazy,” McCree says, offering him a glass of water as Hanzo straightens and leans on the headboard. “Ya’ okay?” Hanzo sips and leaves the glass on the nightstand.

“Jesse, I had the wildest dream,” he says. “We were in a xianxia world I think…” McCree snorts.

“You should stop reading BL novels, sweetheart,” he teases, sliding underneath the sheets while patting a spot at his side, hoping Hanzo lets him spoon him until they fall asleep again.

“Who told you?” Hanzo hisses, cursing the stupid question as soon as it leaves his mouth.

McCree snorts. “Genji.” He welcomes Hanzo’s body against his chest, squeezing him closer while chuckling softly.

“I will kill that little shit…”

“C’mere and smooch me, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)
> 
> Somebody told me the Yiling Laozu is coming tomorrow... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
